ben_10_chronolegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Eonitrix
The Eonitrix '''is a carbon copy of the '''Nexomnitrix '''made by Eon to prevent him from being overpowered by the Omnitrix wielders and to stabilize his time-omnipotence. Appearance The Eonitrix, unlike the Omnitrix, didn't resemble a wristwatch, looking more like a gauntlet. The central component, the selection interface remains the same, while the watch band was replaced by a gauntlet-like band extending up to almost half of the wearer's arm or forearm (since the band's ability to morph its shape wasn't placed into it). The selection interface was identical to the original dial, with the intergalactic peace sign that changes color to reflect what mode the Eonitrix was in. Components * '''Omnitrix DNA: '''In the Delta timeline, Eon stole Omnitrix DNA from Delta Ben's Omnitrix. He later modified them with many different alternative times to alter their DNA, making a little more difficult for Ben and the Omnitrix wielders to figure out that alien's properties. * '''Enoch Battle Bot: In the OS timeline, Eon stole the Enoch Battle Bot and made it into a pocket dimension within the Eonitrix and made it into the Eon Battle Bot just in case the Eonitrix did not work in certain places or timelines. * Modified Corrodium: In the UAF timeline, he stole Corrodium to empower it with protection in case someone other than Eon managed to get their hands on the Eonitrix. In addition, Eon modified it so just not only mutating the target, but setting a death day that will happen in the next week. * Polymorphic Crystal: In the OV timeline, during the events of The Ultimate Heist, Eon snatched the Polymorphic Crystal while Ben and Albedo were fighting over it. Eon needed it to transform into aliens, the DNA from Delta Ben's Omnitrix being only the first piece of the puzzle. He later needed it to evolve his aliens. * Chronologger: In the prime timeline, Eon fought Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Rook over control of the Chronologger that was stored in a Plumber vault. Eon needed the Chronologger to make the Eonitrix teleport across time with him. Modes * '''Active Mode: '''The Eonitrix is fully charged and ready for usage. (Upwards of two hours) In this feature, the faceplate is purple. * '''Recharge Mode: '''The power reserves are depleted and the Eonitrix is charging. However, due to having control over time streams, Eon has disabled this feature. In this feature, the faceplate is white. * '''Scan Mode: '''The Eonitrix is unlocking new DNA from a nearby source. In this feature, the faceplate is pink. * '''Shut Down Mode: '''The Eonitrix has been completely shut off, permanently. In this feature, the faceplate is black. Features * Like the prototype Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix: ** The Eonitrix has a DNA scanner. ** The Eonitrix has the quick change feature. ** Azmuth confirmed that the Eonitrix has a Master Control. ** The Eonitrix can add extras to alien forms in order to make the forms more safe/usable. ** The Eonitrix can be controlled by voice command. ** The Eonitrix can synchronize with another Omnitrix. * Unlike the prototype Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix: ** The Eonitrix does not mistransform. ** The Eonitrix does not rely on the Condon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in multiple timestreams. ** The Eonitrix has a digital watch. ** The Eonitrix has a Life-Form Lock function which allows Ben to stay in an alien form for an extended period of time. *** However, it is dangerous to use often. Eon doesn't care. * The Eonitrix adapts the user's clothing to the Eonitrix aliens Eon transforms into. * The Eonitrix has a holographic interface, where a holographic profile picture of the alien is shown, the user turns the dial until he/she sees the alien he/she wants and pushes the dial back down to transform. * The Eonitrix has a distress signal function and homing device. * The Eonitrix has a randomizer function. This has two modes: ** Eon continuously changes between different aliens every few minutes before timing out. ** Eon will turn into one random alien for an inconsistent short period of time before changing back. * The Eonitrix has Voice Command. * The Eonitrix has an AI that works really well. * The Eonitrix has an Evolutionary Function ** This can access Ultimate forms and the next level, Extreme forms. Aliens